Walking On Broken Glass
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Buffy's back, and is going to LA for a girls night out.


Disclaimer: Ok as much as I hate to admit it I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.* grumbles under her breath* But I'm sure I could do better then Joss. *Perks up* Nor do I own the song Walking on Broken Glass. I can't remember who it belongs to at the moment.  
  
Any way all and any reviews are welcome. This is an alternate timeline fic, and what I think should have happened with Buffy and Angel. Oh and let me know if I got all the lyrics correct, I was doing the song by ear.  
  
  
  
Walking On Broken Glass  
  
By Daggerpoint  
  
"Come on," Willow pleaded with Buffy. "You have to come. It's a Friday night. Your need to get out and live again."  
  
Buffy sighed. It had been a couple of weeks since Willow had pulled her out of Heaven. Of course she did know that, but ever since Buffy had gotten back she had felt off, wrong, empty. She had nearly slept with Spike! If that did signal something was wrong nothing did. Buffy frowned when she though off Spike. Willow was right she needed to live again. Buffy took a deep breath. "Ok Wills I'll go."  
  
Willow squealed. "Great! It's gonna be a girls night out; you, me, Dawn, Tara, and Anya. Now go get ready, and don't worry. Giles said it's ok. We're leaving in an hour."  
  
Buffy nodded and turned to leave. "Oh Willow. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a demon karaoke bar in LA. Called Cartirus. Apparently the owner does soul readings."  
  
"Cool," Buffy said, as she headed upstairs. When she reached the top she sighed. HE was in LA. As much as she wanted to she couldn't fool herself, the way she could those around her. She admitted it only to herself that she was in no way over him.  
  
Buffy was shocked out of her thoughts by Dawn energetic approach. "This is going to be cool," she stated bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Buffy had to smile at her antics.  
  
"Yeah. It should be fun. Now go get ready, and nothing indecent."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes Buffy." With that she bounced into her room.  
  
Buffy shook her head and entered her room. "Now," she muttered. "the eternal question of what to wear."  
  
Forty-five minuets later Buffy emerged from her room, dressed in a pair of tight, black leather pants, a black silk top, with blood red roses on it, and a pair of black boots. She left her hair down and wore only a the silver cross He had given her. Taking a deep she gripped her leather jacket, and descended the stairs.  
  
The others were waiting at the bottom. Dawn wore a pair of embroidered jeans, a baby blue halter, and a pair of denim heels. Willow and Tara were dressed alike. Both wore knee length skirts; Willow in green and Tara in purple, with white peasant blouses, and brown knee high boots. Finally there was Anya she looked nice in the burgundy knee length dress she had chosen and heels.  
  
When Buffy reached the bottom, she grinned. Maybe this night wouldn't be that that bad after all. "So we ready to go?" she asked breezily. The others nodded, and the five left the house for LA.  
  
Two hours later they arrived at the bar. Together the walked in, half listening to the Chaos demon who was crooning along with Frank Sinatra. Quickly they found a table near the stage, oblivious to the eyes that stared after them. When they reached the table, Anya jumped back up. "I'm going to get us some drinks," she announced.  
  
Buffy looked up at the former vengeance demon. "Nothing with alcohol," she warned. Anya nodded and left. Buffy then looked around the bar. It was filled with all sorts of demons and people, but everyone seemed peaceful. By the time she had reached this conclusion and settled down to relax, Anya had returned with the drinks, and a green guy complete with horns in tow.  
  
"This is Lorne," she announced. "He owns the bar and does the soul readings."  
  
"Cool." Dawn exclaimed. "Can you do ours?"  
  
Lorne nodded. "But you have to sing," he explained.  
  
Just before Dawn responded Buffy sat up suddenly. Her 'Angel' raider was going off. He was close, real close.  
  
"Lorne." The shout rang out from across the room.  
  
"Over here," he returned.  
  
Suddenly Angel appeared at Lorne's side. "Something is going on tonight," he blurted out, in a very un-Angel like manner.  
  
"Ahem." Anya cleared her throat. "I believe we were talking to Lorne first." At her words Angel quickly looked at the group, his eyes coming to rest on Buffy.  
  
"I.. oh…um sorry." Angel looked a little shocked, and a little wigged. "Buffy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get my soul read, if it's any of your business," Buffy snapped back coldly.  
  
"Really I thought you made it quite clear that the last time we talked that you were going to stay in Sunnydale, and I was to stay in LA," he replied just as coolly, staring at the cross she wore around her neck.  
  
"Good thing I'm not here to slay then," she shot back. All the emotions she was holding back were quickly rising to the surface. She shoved her chair back. "I'm gonna sing," she announced and walked off.  
  
Angel's eyes followed her, until he heard Lorne talking to him. "What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Dawn snorted. "That's obvious."  
  
"So Angel what were you talking about?'  
  
Angel was about to respond when Buffy took the stage. He heard the beat and watched her nod her head to get the feel of it. And then she began to sing and Angel thought his heart would have stopped had it been beating.  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
1 Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
Willow looked at Tara. She had though Buffy was over Angel, but it seemed that her choice of song proved her wrong.  
  
You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
  
But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you  
  
Since you've abandoned me  
  
My whole life has crushed  
  
Won't you pick the pieces up  
  
'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass  
  
Dawn grinned. She knew Buffy loved Angel. That's why she hadn't liked any of the guys Buffy had been with over the past couple of years. Anya noticed the young girl's smile, and had to grin herself. This song was for this infamous Angel, who was now staring at the stage.  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
The sun's still shining in the big blue sky  
  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
  
Oh let the rain come down  
  
Let the wind blow through me  
  
I'm living in an empty room  
  
With all the windows smashed  
  
And I've got so little left to lose  
  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass  
  
Lorne looked quickly into the slayer's soul. It was torn and hurt. Slowly it withered away with out its mate. It was ironic how exactly the song matched her soul.  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
And I've you're trying to cut me down  
  
You know that I might bleed  
  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
  
I know that you'll succeed  
  
And if you want to hurt me  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
  
You're doing really well my dear  
  
Buffy gripped the microphone as she sang. She didn't really know why she was up here, or even when she had picked this song. It had just felt right the way nothing had in a long time. Slowly she looked across the audience until she met his eyes. She smiled. Yea this was the first right thing she had done in a long time. As their eyes met, and their souls reacted, she felt something. Angel's soul was his, it was permanent.  
  
Now everyone of use was made to suffer  
  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
  
But we've been hurting one another  
  
And now the pain has cut too deep...  
  
So take me from the wreckage  
  
Save me from the blast  
  
Lift me up and take me back  
  
Don't let me keep on walking...  
  
I can't keep walking…  
  
Keep on walking  
  
Walking on broken glass  
  
Angel's eyes connected with her's over the rest of the audience and with in that moment their souls connected, and Angel knew. Knew that they both had responsibilities in other places. Knew that a long distance was hard. Knew that at least one reason he had left was gone. And he knew that he couldn't live another day with out Buffy.  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
As the song end Buffy jumped off the stage and moved towards Angel. "I love you," they breathed, and as their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss, the entire bar erupted in applause. The couple's closest friends smiled, they knew Buffy and Angel would be alright from know on.  
  
And from far above the PTBs looked down satisfied. The damage was being repaired, and their greatest warriors were back together. Things would be rough in the future, but the two would survive, until the time.. The time when there would be no more broken glass of any kind in the world. 


End file.
